Pokemon Chalkboard Bungle
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: Raichu hires Houndoom to teach Bulbasaur, Chikarita & Turtwig but, can he? 2nd Animaniacs Chalkboard Bungle.


**Pokemon Chalkboard Bungle**

One day in Forestdale, Houndoom is driving in his car. He drives up to the Pokemon water tower, where Psyduck is standing next to it.

Houndoom : I'm here to see the chairman of the board. I'm Houndoom Hatchet, the new studio teacher.

Psyduck: Ah, you must be new 'cause I haven't ever seen you before.

Houndoom : Haven't ever? That's a negative. Grammar, grammar, grammar.

Houndoom pulls out a Black marker from his belt.

Houndoom : I'm going to have to give you an F!

Houndoom writes an F on Psyduck's forehead. Then he drives off. Psyduck is saddened at the F on her forehead.

Psyduck: Boy, my folks are gonna kill me.

* * *

In Pokemon's Chairman room, Houndoom is sitting on a chair, facing Raichu.

Raichu: Mr. Houndoom. I've hired you because you're a fine teacher. But mostly because you're a strict discipliner.

Houndoom : How kind.

In the background, Bulbasaur, Chikarita and Turtwig are driving planes on the water tower.

Raichu: However, the assignment I'm giving you will not be…You see, the kids are not normal children.

Raichu sees the fun the kids are having and the closes the curtains. He puts a piece of gum in his mouth and chews it.

Raichu: Now, I'd expect that they'll be-

Houndoom (cutting him off): I will not tolerate gum-chewing. Spit it out. Come, come, come. Give me the gum!

Houndoom slaps Raichu's back and he spits out the gum. He pulls a Black marker out of his belt (again).

Houndoom : Gum-chewing is for horses! F!

Houndoom writes an F on Raichu's forehead. This made Raichu angry.

Raichu: Mr. Hatchet! I don't think you-!

Houndoom (cutting him off again): I don't slouch! Sit up straight!

Houndoom lifts up Raichu and drops him back onto his seat.

Houndoom : Now, you were saying? And speak up. No mumbling!

Raichu: Mr. Hatchet! Do you mind? I am not in class! I! I and you! Now will you please be quiet?

Houndoom glares at the screen.

Raichu: It will be your job get those insane kids under control. But they can be difficult.

Houndoom : So can I. There hasn't been a child yet that Mr. Hatchet hasn't been able to control. Except Mew, but that's genetic.

Houndoom closes up on Raichu.

Houndoom : Now tell me. When do I get to meet the little ones?

Raichu (nervously): I'll have Psyduck to bring them by.

Houndoom : Don't keep me waiting.

* * *

At school, Houndoom is waiting in a quiet classroom for Psyduck. There is a knock at the door.

Houndoom : Come in.

Psyduck, wearing an exterminator suit, walks in, holding a box, saying "DANGER! Volatile Contents". She puts the box onto Houndoom 's desk. (Don't ask how Psyduck got strong)

Houndoom : School supplies?

Psyduck: Uh, no, Mr. Hatchet. This is your students.

Psyduck pulls a hook from her pocket.

Psyduck: Don't open it 'till I leave.

Psyduck gives Houndoom the hook.

Psyduck: Here.

Psyduck runs out of the classroom in a flash. Like Psyduck said, Houndoom opens the box. Bulbasaur, Chikarita and Turtwig pop out of the box one by one.

Bulbasaur: **School!**

Chikarita: **School!**

Turtwig: **School!**

All: **Schoo-oo-oo-oo-ool!**

Bulbasaur, Chikarita and Turtwig jump out of the box.

All: **Our first day of school**

**We're eager little learners**

Chikarita fills Bulbasaur and Turtwig with a jug of facts.

All: **So fill our brains with lots of facts**

**Our first day of school!**

The kids go to some bookshelves one by one and give Houndoom lots of books.

Bulbasaur: **Teach!**

Chikarita: **Teach!**

Turtwig: **Teach!**

All: **We're ready for our lessons!**

**So teach us Math, Geometry,**

**Don't forget Geography!**

**English Lit. and Chemistry**

They get out an ABC book and throw it on top of the books Houndoom is holding.

**And please throw in the ABCs!**

The kids jump onto the tower of books.

**Oh, teacher, teach us nooooow!**

Houndoom loses grip of the books and they all fall on him.

* * *

Houndoom : This is a classroom, not a music hall! Now find your seats!

Bulbasaur, Chikarita and Turtwig are standing on their hands.

Bulbasaur: Got my seat.

Turtwig: Got mine.

Chikarita: Here's mine.

Bulbasaur: Bet you don't have trouble finding yours.

Houndoom : Go to your desks!

The kids run to their desks. Bulbasaur is on the left seat, Chikarita is on the second and Turtwig is on the right.

Houndoom : We will begin class by reciting the pledge of allegiance. Please repeat after me.

Bulbasaur, Chikarita and Turtwig: Please repeat after me.

Houndoom : No, no, no. Wait until I start, _then_ repeat after me.

Bulbasaur, Chikarita and Turtwig: No, no, no. Wait until I start, _then_ repeat after me.

Houndoom (pointing his finger): Stop that! I'm warning you!

Bulbasaur, Chikarita and Turtwig (doing the same): Stop that! I'm warning you!

Houndoom (jumping up and down): Stop it, stop it, stop it!

Bulbasaur, Chikarita and Turtwig (doing the same): Stop it, stop it, stop it!

Houndoom : If you don't stop it right now, I shall scream!

Bulbasaur, Chikarita and Turtwig: If you don't stop it right now, I shall scream!

Houndoom (really ticked off): All right! That's it!

Bulbasaur, Chikarita and Turtwig: All right! That's it!

Houndoom : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Houndoom runs out of the classroom, screaming.

Bulbasaur, Chikarita and Turtwig: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

The kids do the same. Then, they come back in and sit at their desks.

kids: With liberty and justice for all.

They run back out again.

* * *

Later, Houndoom has written the classroom rules on the board. They are:

No talking, no moving, no guitar playing, no laughing, no squirming, no gum-chewing, no drawing, no smiling, no singing, no sky diving, no guts, no glory, no yawning, no ducks, no swimming, no shirt, no shoes, no service, no blah, blah, blah, no rock and roll, no vermicelli, no TV watching, no dogs allowed, no camping, no use, no salamanders, no running, no yelling, no raucousness, no stopping, no parking, no snorkelling, no fishing, no smoking, no rain dancing, no square dancing, no service, NO, NO, NO ANYTHING!

Houndoom : Let me warn you that I will tolerate no foolishness. Are we clear?

Bulbasaur: No, we're opaque.

Bulbasaur snaps his fingers, causing him, Chikarita and Turtwig to be almost invisible.

Bulbasaur: Now we're clear.

* * *

Houndoom : Oh. Let us begin.

Bulbasaur puts his hand up.

Bulbasaur: Oh, oh. Don't you wanna see our homework?

Houndoom : How can you have homework? This is the first day of school.

Chikarita: Extra credit.

An angel's halo appears over Chikarita's head

Houndoom : Let me see it.

Bulbasaur: You can't. My dog ate it.

Houndoom : Don't lie.

Chikarita: We're not lying. See?

Turtwig is on the floor, acting like a dog and ripping up Bulbasaur's "homework". Houndoom pulls tries to pull the paper from him.

Houndoom : Bad dog! Give me that! Give! Give it now!

Turtwig finally lets go. Houndoom bangs into the board, causing some ABC blocks to fall on him.

He emerges from the blocks.

Houndoom : I'm warning you! Don't make me use corporal punishment!

Bulbasaur: You mean him?

A fierce soldier glares at Houndoom . Houndoom chuckles nervously.

* * *

Houndoom : Let us begin with our lessons. We'll start with Math. Bulbasaur, can you count to 100?

Bulbasaur: 1, 2, skip a few, 99, 100!

Houndoom : No. Give me all the numbers.

Bulbasaur: Hey, it's only a 6-minute cartoon.

Houndoom : Let's move on. Turtwig, can you multiply?

Turtwig copies himself like an amoeba.

All Turtwigs: How's this?

Houndoom : Not that sort of multi-!

Houndoom calms down.

Houndoom : Let's leave Math, shall we? We'll move on to Science. Chikarita, what can you tell me about the great scientists of the 18th century?

Chikarita: They're all dead.

Houndoom : No, no, no!

Chikarita: All right, they're all living.

Houndoom : No, no, no!

Bulbasaur: Well, now we're getting into philosophy.

Houndoom : We're not getting into phi-!

Houndoom pulls a handkerchief from his belt and wipes his head with it.

Houndoom : We'll move onto Grammar. Turtwig, what is the meaning of the word procrastination?

Turtwig: I'll tell you tomorrow.

Houndoom : You children are making this very difficult!

Bulbasaur: Well, learning isn't easy.

* * *

Houndoom : Let's move on to Sentence Structure. First, verbs. Bulbasaur, can you conjugate?

Bulbasaur: Who, me? I'm not married.

Houndoom : No, no, no. It's easy. I'll show you.

Bulbasaur: (to viewers) Goodnight, everybody!

Houndoom : You don't understand. Let me go to the board and show you.

Bulbasaur: (to viewers) Don't look.

Houndoom writes a sentence on the board.

Houndoom : The dog ran in the rain.

While Houndoom isn't looking, Bulbasaur, Chikarita and Turtwig play badminton.

Houndoom : Dog is the subject and ran is the verb. Now the verb-

Houndoom witnesses something from behind and turns around. The kids are at their desks. Houndoom turns to the front. After he does, Bulbasaur, Chikarita and Turtwig get out of their desks and start leaping in the air with skipping ropes.

Houndoom : The verb could be conjugated so that the dog-

Houndoom turns around again to see the kids at their desks.

Houndoom : I know what you're doing. I have eyes in the back of my head.

Bulbasaur: Really? So do we!

The kids turn their heads to reveal to two eyes on the back of them. Turtwig mistakenly reveals nine. Houndoom doesn't know what to say but leaves that subject.

* * *

Houndoom : It's time for a pop quiz.

Chikarita puts a blindfold over Bulbasaur's eyes and pulls two types of cola. One is Wepear berry pop and the other is Razz berry pop.

Houndoom : What are you doing?

Chikarita: Pop quiz.

Bulbasaur samples the Wepear berry pop, then the Razz berry pop.

Bulbasaur: I like the first one.

Turtwig is playing a piano while Bulbasaur and Chikarita are in spotlights, dancing.

Turtwig: **He likes Wepear berry pop , mama mary.**

Bulbasaur and Chikarita: **Yeah, yeah, yeah!**

Houndoom jumps onto the piano, really annoyed.

Houndoom : Stop that! Stop that! Sit at your desks this instant!

The kids obey his order.

* * *

Houndoom pulls a Black marker from his belt (yet again).

Bulbasaur: Ooh, what else have you got in there?

Houndoom : Why you little…F!

Houndoom writes an F on Bulbasaur's forehead. This made Bulbasaur disappointed.

Chikarita: Hey! You can't do that to him!

Houndoom : F!

Houndoom writes an F on Chikarita's forehead. This made Chikarita start crying. It also made Turtwig laugh his head off.

Houndoom : F!

Houndoom writes an F on Turtwig's forehead. It made Turtwig really, really mad.

Bulbasaur: Oh, now you've gone and hurt his feelings.

Chikarita: I'd apologise if I were you.

Houndoom : I will not, you horrid naughty children!

An enraged Turtwig builds up his anger so much that he explodes. Houndoom watches fear.

* * *

Later, Psyduck drives up to the school and comes into the classroom, where Houndoom is writing something on the board. The box, which was seen earlier, is on the desk.

Psyduck: Have you bordered up the kids, uh… the Bulbasaur, Chikarita, and Turtwig?

Houndoom : Yes. Take them away.

Psyduck picks up the box carries it out of the classroom. Then, Houndoom is ripped off, revealing Bulbasaur, Chikarita and Turtwig in disguise.

Bulbasaur: Recess!

The kids run off.

* * *

Meanwhile, a crane is lifting the box into the water tower, with Houndoom in it.

Houndoom : GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW! I'LL GIVE YOU AN F! DO YOU HEAR ME? F, F, F, F, F!


End file.
